


Gentlemen

by jeffgoldblumvevo



Category: DCU
Genre: Ficlet, Gala Flirting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 05:49:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16056812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeffgoldblumvevo/pseuds/jeffgoldblumvevo
Summary: I gave Westfall your phone number FYI, he's up for reelection, will probably need one or two or dozens of hit pieces on his opponent. You're welcomeHis opponent is that prick who killed the Violence Against Women Act in the state legis. last year. Tell your harridan partner not to say I never do her any favorsYou're a prick too, jsTights in public?? YOUR IDEA





	Gentlemen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [justanotherray](https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherray/gifts).



"Of course I mistrust Superman's motives," Lex says, like it's obvious, like he's just the only one brave enough to say it out loud. "An extremely powerful being flying around everywhere, with the power to cripple our entire society with, what, a blink of his eye? And I'm not speaking figuratively, gentlemen."

"Laser vision," whispers Bobbi Newfeld, Finance Director to Mayor Van Nuys, to her date, a guy named Ben who Clark is seventy-five percent certain is an escort. 

"I'm not saying that he _would,_ of course, but how can we be sure that he can't be compromised, or blackmailed? We don't even know his name. He's said himself that he's not omniscient, and he's definitely made mistakes - how can we trust him to always make the right decisions? How do we know his character, his morality, his ability to resist temptation? We don't. That's my point - how do we know he wouldn't just drop a politician who annoys him straight into a volcano? We have no idea who he is, and we have no way of stopping him."

"Oh, I get it," whispers Ben. "Blink of an eye - that's clever."

Clark narrows his eyes. "The president and his joint chiefs know his name," he says. Lex and his little gaggle of _gentlemen_ look over at him, blinking in surprise. "I reported on that last year, Lex, you might remember - "

"Ah, yes. Your exclusive interview." Lex's eyes spark with secret humor. "Mr. Kent here writes for _The Daily Planet_ \- Senator, you remember I told you I had an old friend on the staff - "

"I'd be hard pressed to think of a newspaper where you don't have an _old friend_ on staff, Luthor," says Senator Westfall with a laugh. "Kent, Kent - any relation to Martha?"

"My mother," says Clark blandly. Ben and Bobbi titter over his shoulder, whispering explanations to each other again. 

"Taught him everything she knew," Lex says, raising his glass in Clark's direction. "So you see, we should watch our words. Clark didn't just inherit her tenacity, and attention to detail - he got her photographic memory, too."

Clark looks straight at Lex, raising his own champagne glass in response. "Not to mention her ability to resist temptation."

Lex turns away quickly, stifling an inelegant snort. 

"Say, you interviewed Superman," says Mr. John Leydon, a "mover and shaker" as Lois would put it: a man with no real occupation other than possessing money and giving it to people he agrees with, "what was your impression of him? I'm inclined to side with Luthor on the subject, if I'm being honest, but - it is a romantic idea, and he certainly acts the part…"

Lex catches Clark's eye and raises a single, challenging eyebrow. Despite himself, Clark feels himself blush. 

"I thought he was...nice," he says lamely, then clears his throat and gathers his shit together. "I didn't get the impression he was being untruthful. I'm biased, of course, being assigned to his beat at work - I talk to people he's saved every day, so of course I'm inclined to believe him, but…" Clark shrugs. "I think it's a fairly cynical take, on Mr. Luthor's part. And I wonder if he's exaggerating Superman's abilities, just a bit. A _single_ blink, Lex?" Clark tilts his head in fake skepticism. "You think a bit highly of the guy, don't you? I mean, come on. Do you really think a guy who wears tights in public could bring down Western democracy all by himself? Let's be realistic, here."

Lex firms his mouth in the way he does when he's trying very, very hard not to laugh. "Touche, Clark," he says, raising his glass to his lips. Clark can just glimpse the grin he buries in it before he himself has to turn away. 

"Sharp kid," says Senator Westfall, with another genial laugh. "Crime beat reporter?"

"Not for long, clearly his future lies in editorial," Lex says slyly. Clark sips his champagne neutrally, trying not to smirk. 

Later, on his way home - on his _walk home,_ thank you very much, he doesn't fly _everywhere_ \- he gets several messages in succession from Lex:

_I gave Westfall your phone number FYI, he's up for reelection, will probably need one or two or dozens of hit pieces on his opponent. You're welcome_

_His opponent is that prick who killed the Violence Against Women Act in the state legis. last year. Tell your harridan partner not to say I never do her any favors_

_You're a prick too, js_

_Tights in public?? YOUR IDEA_

Clark pauses outside his apartment building's front door, grinning maniacally down at his phone. _Watch your mouth abt my costume, rich boy, I might drop you into a volcano_

His phone dings almost immediately. _What makes you think I don't have a contingency plan for such a scenario?_ Clark laughs out loud, and pushes his way inside. He honestly never would have thought otherwise.


End file.
